The present technology relates to an image processing device, and an image processing method and a program, and in particular, to an image processing device, and an image processing method and a program which are able to more simply detect a defective pixel with a higher degree of accuracy.
From the past, there is a technique where a defective pixel is detected in an image and the defective pixel which has been detected is corrected. A defective pixel refers to a pixel, out of the pixels in an image, which does not have a value which is originally to be taken as a pixel value and the defective pixel is often a pixel which is white or black.
As a technique for correcting a defective pixel such as this, a technique is proposed where an edge direction of an object is detected, the defective pixel is detected based on the edge direction, and the defective pixel which has been detected is corrected (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-154276).
In addition, a technique is also proposed where, in a case where defective pixels of the same color are lined up to be continuous, these defective pixels (referred to below as continuous defective pixels) are detected and corrected (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-130238).